Après la bataille
by Slacky Boy
Summary: Un court récit d'un soldat qui rencontre Kindred.


Bonjour tout le monde, voici une courte histoire avec Kindred, un personnage que je trouve vraiment intéressant et j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Loup et Agneau alors voilà le résultat, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

On ne compte plus les guerres et les batailles qui se sont déroulées en Valoran. Et notamment celles qui ont opposées les deux cités-état de Demacia et Noxus. Ennemies de toujours, et véritable antithèse l'une de l'autre. Et à nouveau cette fois-ci, la bataille a fait rage, moissonnant des centaines de vies, mutilant de nombreux soldats, elle n'a fait aucune distinction entre eux et n'a laissé qu'un charnier sanglant derrière elle. Les deux armées s'étaient entre tuées. La reddition n'était pas acceptable pour les deux nations. Plutôt mourir que fuir. Et la mort s'en était donné à cœur joie.

Car oui, Kindred étaient là. L'essence de la mort n'avait pu résister à cet appel. Tant de courage émanant des soldats, Kindred savaient qu'ils seraient demandés afin de perpétuer l'ordre naturel des choses. Ils avaient pris tant de vie en ce jour. Agneau avait dansé avec légèreté entre le fil des épées et la pointe des lances, sans jamais que le massacre sanglant ne vienne entacher son blanc manteau. Ses flèches d'argent volaient en tous sens, transperçant les corps et ne rataient jamais leur cible. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont accueilli la mort d'Agneau avec joie, mettant un terme à leur souffrance. Et Loup avait été frustré, peu ont cherché à fuir la mort imminente qui planait au dessus d'eux. Par bon sens, idéaux ou simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient plus en état de s'enfuir. Mais la chasse était à présent terminé, tous les soldats étaient morts ou avaient fuis tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Tous sauf un, qui était allongé sur le sol, son armure brisée, ses armes perdues, une blessure béante sur le flan de laquelle s'échappait une quantité inquiétante de sang. Il respirait avec difficulté, crachant ce même liquide carmin qui le recouvrait. Kindred s'approchèrent, et le soldat eu un sursaut lorsqu'il les aperçut. Tous ses espoirs de s'en sortir vivant s'étaient évanouis. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à fuir, il n'en n'était pas capable de toute façon.

-Viennent la nuit, sonne l'heure...chantonnait Agneau.

\- Assez palabré ! Chassons maintenant ! Grognait Loup.

Il les regardait approcher de lui, ils venaient pour lui, pour prendre sa vie.

\- Je vous connais, toussa t-il. Je suis fichu...je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

\- Nous aussi nous connaissons ton nom. Répondit Agneau.

\- Nous l'avons toujours connu, renchérit Loup.

Le soldat tenta de se relever sur ses coudes pour pouvoir regarder ses bourreaux dans les yeux, mais sa blessure l'en empêcha. Sa vue se troublait par moment. Kindred se rapprochèrent d'avantage de lui. Il put alors voir leurs visages. Le premier, Agneau, portait un masque noir, représentant un loup. Le second, Loup, portait un masque blanc, représentant un agneau. Et lorsque l'on regardait leurs yeux, on ne voyait que des flammes aux teintes bleutées et violettes. Les mêmes flammes dansaient dans la gueule de Loup lorsqu'il l'ouvrait pour lécher les dernières gouttes de sang qui perlaient sa mâchoire.

\- Le vie va bientôt t'abandonner, reprit Agneau. Choisis donc, mes flèches...

\- Ou mes crocs ! Rugit son compagnon brumeux.

Le soldat savait que sa dernière heure était venu, mais pourtant, il voulait continuer à vivre, il ne sentait plus sont torse, la douleur avait disparue depuis que Kindred s'étaient rapprochés de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, murmurât-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Il a choisit la chasse ! S'écria Loup fou de joie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, l'interrompit son compagnon laineux.

Une goutte roula sur la joue du soldat.

\- Je vois de l'eau. Dit le prédateur.

\- Ce sont des larmes , la corrigea Agneau.

\- Ils savent que nous viendront, pourquoi pleure t-il ?

\- Ils savent que nous viendront mon cher Loup, mais ne sont pourtant jamais prêts.

\- Pourquoi, reprit faiblement le soldat, pourquoi faites vous sa ?

Agneau et Loup le regardèrent.

\- Nous maintenons l'équilibre naturel. Nous l'avons toujours fait. Répondit le premier.

\- Et nous le ferons toujours. Dit le deuxième.

\- Chaque vie...

\- Se termine avec nous.

\- Et nous seront toujours ensemble, n'est ce pas mon cher Loup ?

\- Jamais l'un...

\- Sans l'autre.

Le soldat avait entendu parler de Kindred, tout le monde connaissait Kindred, les Chasseurs éternels, les essences jumelles de la mort. Ils avaient tellement de noms. Personne ne sait d'où viennent Kindred. Personne ne sait quand ils sont apparus. Les humains savent juste que lorsque viennent leur dernier souffle, Kindred leur apparaissent. Agneau offre une mort douce à ceux qui accepte leur sort, en tirant une seule de ses flèches. Loup pourchasse ceux qui tentent de fuir et les achève dans une brutale agonie. Agneau était celle qui savait tout, mais qui ressentait peu. Loup était celui qui savait peu, mais qui ressentait beaucoup. Au grand soulagement du soldat, Loup et Agneau continuaient de parler entre eux. Les questions du guerrier avaient éveillées la curiosité du loup noir. Il pensait qu'ils en oubliaient presque sa présence.

\- Petit Agneau, quel âge avons-nous ? Demanda Loup.

\- Plus que ceux dont toute trace a disparu.

\- C'est beaucoup.

\- Je me souviens de chaque année.

\- J'ai faim petit Agneau, se lamenta Loup.

\- Reprenons ce que nous avons à faire.

\- Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Supplia le soldat de sa voix vacillante.

\- Quel est le point commun à toutes les histoires mon cher Loup ?

\- Elles ont une fin.

Et sur ces mots, Loup se jeta sur le cou du soldat, qui hurla de douleur, gémissant ensuite dans son agonie pendant que Loup déchirait sa gorge. La vie le quitta tandis que le prédateur brumeux dévorait son cadavre avec avidité.

\- Ainsi finit une vie, souffla Agneau.

\- Qui est le suivant ? Demanda Loup en relevant la tête, les crocs ensanglantés et des bouts de chair qui tombaient de sa gueule.

\- Tout le monde.

Et Kindred reprirent leur inlassable chasse. Personne ne pourrait les défier, personne ne pourrait les ignorer, et personne ne pourrait leur échapper.

* * *

\- Petit Agneau, raconte moi une histoire.

\- Il était une fois, un homme pâle aux cheveux bruns, qui se sentait très seul.

\- Pourquoi se sentait-il seul?

\- Tous doivent le rencontrer. C'est pourquoi, ils le fuyaient.

\- Les a-t-il tous pourchassés ?

\- Il prit une hache et se fendit en deux.

\- Pour toujours avoir un ami ?

\- Pour toujours avoir un ami.


End file.
